A conventional display device for this type of a vehicle is, for example, a display device 304 for an electric bicycle in FIG. 34. The display device 304 includes a supporting member 302 attached to a handle bar 301 for the electric bicycle and a display member 303 detachably joined to the supporting member 302. The display member 303 displays data including a traveling speed of the electric bicycle and a remaining battery life.
The display member 303 has a plurality of first connecting terminals 305 at the bottom of the display member 303. The supporting member 302 has a plurality of second connecting terminals 306 at the top of the supporting member 302. As indicated by solid lines in FIG. 34, the display member 303 attached to the supporting member 302 brings the first connecting terminals 305 into contact with the second connecting terminal 306. This electrically connects the display member 303 and the supporting member 302 via the first and second connecting terminals 305 and 306.
The above display device for a bicycle can be divided into the supporting member 302 and the display member 303. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes such a display device.